User blog:Ceauntay/Upcoming releases: 'The Bourne Legacy,' 'Trishna'
July 27 "iCarly: The Sequel" The "iCarly: The Movie" sequel based on the hit TV show "iCarly" from Nickelodeon sees a teenage girl bringing her webshow into fame on the internet, which has once again became out of control by fans. Rated G for all ages admitted. "Step Up Revolution": The latest installment in the "Step Up" franchise finds the daughter of a wealthy businessman moving to Miami and falling in love with a young man who leads a dance crew in elaborate, cutting-edge flash mobs. Rated PG-13 for language and suggestive dancing. "Trishna": In modern-day India, the son of a property developer and the daughter of an auto rickshaw owner embark on a tragic relationship. Inspired by Thomas Hardy's novel "Tess of the D'Urbervilles." Rated R for sexuality, violence, drug use and language. "The Watch": Four guys who form a neighborhood watch group realize that their town is overrun with aliens posing as ordinary suburbanites and set out to save their neighborhood -- and the world -- from extermination. With Jonah Hill, Ben Stiller, Vince Vaughn, Rosemarie DeWitt and Richard Ayoade. Rated R for strong sexual content, pervasive language and violent images. Aug. 3 "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days": This summer's outing in the "Wimpy Kid" franchise finds hero Greg Heffley pretending he has a job at a ritzy country club and embarking on a camping trip that goes horribly wrong. Rated PG for rude humor. "Ruby Sparks": A novelist struggling with writer's block creates a female character he thinks will love him, then wills her into existence. With Paul Dano, Zoe Kazan, Antonio Banderas and Annette Bening. Rated R for language, sexual references and drug use. "Searching for Sugar Man": Documentary about two South Africans who set out to discover what happened to their unlikely musical hero, the Detroit-born Sixto Rodriguez. Rated PG-13 for language and drug references. "Total Recall": Remake of the 1990 sci-fi hit stars Colin Farrell, Kate Beckinsale, Bryan Cranston and Jessica Biel. It's set in 2084 and, like the original, has a story line that involves artificial memories, though the new version also contains strong political overtones. Rated PG-13 for sci-fi violence and action, sexual content, brief nudity and language. Aug. 10 "The Bourne Legacy": Aaron Cross, a new hero in the franchise built on the novels by Robert Ludlum, faces life-or-death stakes as a result of events that transpired in 2007's "The Bourne Ultimatum." With Jeremy Renner, Edward Norton and Rachel Weisz. Rated PG-13 for violence and action. "The Campaign": When long-term congressman Cam Brady (Will Ferrell) commits a major public gaffe before an upcoming election, a pair of ultra-wealthy CEOs plot to put up a rival candidate and gain influence over their North Carolina district. With Zach Galifianakis, Jason Sudekeis, Dylan McDermott and Dan Aykroyd. Rated R. "Hope Springs": After 30 years of marriage, a husband and wife show up for an intense weeklong counseling session to improve their relationship. With Meryl Streep and Tommy Lee Jones. Rated PG-13 for mature content involving sexuality. "The Queen of Versailles": Documentary about a billionaire couple and the construction of a mansion inspired by Versailles. Things change when the economy fails and the couple's wealth, fueled by the real estate bubble and cheap money, takes a hit. Rated PG for mature themes and language. Aug. 15 "The Odd Life of Timothy Green": Fantasy drama about two wannabe parents who bury a box in their backyard, containing all of their wishes for a child. Soon, a boy arrives on the scene, though Timothy Green is not all that he appears to be. With Jennifer Garner and Joel Edgerton. Rated PG for mild mature themes and language. Category:Blog posts